The Things that Friendship Does
by bell.esque
Summary: [Team 7, slight SasuSaku] The last cherished words I hear slip out of my teammates' lips. 'Rest in peace, Uchiha Sasuke. With love, Team Seven.' And I did exactly that.


The Things that Friendship Does

_By Kikoru Sijan_  
-----------------------------------------------

Flash!

Bang!

"_SASUKE!"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

Swish!

SSHHHHHHH!

Clink!

"_Don't be an idiot!"_

"_Yamare!"_

_Blood_

_Everywhere. _

_The vermillion liquid sinking into the dirt. _

_A maniacal laughter that __**everyone**__ could here._

Flash!

Bang!

_The pattering of rain against my skin. _

_The crystal droplets falling onto pink._

_The spherical shapes rolling down tan cheeks. _

Flash!

Bang!

"_Foolish little brother...You shall never defeat me."_

_The voice that I __**dreaded**__ so much. _

_The voice that was heard throughout the Uchiha compound on the day of the massacre._

Flash!

Bang!

"_Face it foolish brother. The Uchiha clan is __**dead**__."_

_All but you, __**aniki**__, all but you. I spit out the bitter remark filled with sarcasm._

"_Shh, shh, don't speak, Sasuke-kun."_

Flash!

_The lightening illuminates my 'savior's' face._

_She smiles softly at me, so softly I want to see that smile forever. _

_Yet the quirk of her lips is filled with sorrow._

_Pain._

_Regret._

_All the things that __**I**__ did._

Flash!

Bang!

"_I'll be leaving, foolish little brother. Be glad I left the Kyuubi alone this day."_

_The body disappears in shadows and smoke, leaving only the pink-haired woman, the blonde, and myself._

_But should I be considered as a living person anymore?_

_Was I ever a living being?_

Flash!

_Yes, yes I was. _

_When okaa-san was still here._

_When I strived to get tou-san's approval. _

_When I was with __**them**_

_With Team Seven. _

_With Naruto._

_With Sakura._

Flash!

_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. __**Sakura.**_

_She was the one with the unfair life. _

"_Sasuke-kun, don't worry..."_

_Not me, I just thought so._

"_Yea, no worries, teme! Sakura-chan's a great medic!"_

_For a very long time I did._

"_Just calm down."_

Flash!

Bang!

_She hisses as the cold rain soaks our clothing._

"_He's loosing too much blood."_

_Feh, and here I was hoping to live a little longer._

"_Can't we give him ours?!"_

_Always the generous one, eh, Naruto?_

Flash!

_That's gonna get you killed._

"_Yes...I think so. He's AB+. He can get everything."_

_Tch, it seems I'm as selfish as my blood type._

_How ironic._

"_You're A+ and I'm O-. C'mon, Naruto."_

_And Sakura's even more generous. _

_Too generous. _

_Too intent on healing others and their broken bodies._

_Too ignorant of her broken heart. _

Flash!

Bang!

_The irony of the situation._

_**I**__ was supposed to protect __**her**_

_Definitely not the other way around._

Flash!

"_Naruto, hold still. We're gonna be a little woosy after this."_

_But I didn't protect her._

"_Hai, Sakura-chan. We're gonna do anything to get him back. Like old times."_

_Naruto protected her._

"_Okay, ready?"_

_Kakashi ((dead, dead, dead, because of __**you**__)) protected her._

"_Osu, Sakura-chan. Let's go!"_

_I __**hurt**__ her._

"_Ah, that should be enough."_

Flash!

_She falls over slightly._

"_Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"_

_Don't do this, I whisper hoarsely. _

_They both give me small grins._

"_We're doing this to save your ass, teme."_

_I snort, despite my weakness._

_I'm going to die anyway._

Flash!

Bang!

"_No, you aren't!"_

_Idiots, I say, coughing out blood. _

_Despite the situation, she scolds me._

"_I __**told**__ you not to talk!"_

_But she's unconsciously stroking my hair._

_And I know they know that I'm going to die. _

_I feel a prick and a bag on blood is being drained into my bloodstream._

Flash!

_Perhaps I feel a small boost._

_But is doesn't take long for me to realize that the rain is no longer dripping onto my face._

_Their tears are._

_I frown._

_You know I'm going to die._

"_Don't talk!"_

_You know it, Sakura._

"_Shut up!" she yells, shaking her head furiously, warm tears cascading down her cheeks._

_So she finally cracks._

_Naruto stays away._

_But he's crying too._

Flash!

_She starts to heal me again. _

_It's useless._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Sakura, don't waste your energy. I'm going to __**die**_

"_No, no, no, no. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun."_

_Miss me already? I add teasingly. _

_I add a smirk. _

_Yet she continues to cry and sniffle._

_And chant my name like when she was in her 'fangirl' phase._

Flash!

Bang!

_And she finally seems to give up._

_Or maybe she ran out of chakra._

_Either way, she ended up on my chest, sobbing like a mad woman._

"_D-don't die..."_

_She shivers from the coldness of the wind and water against her skin._

_And perhaps that's why I hug her closer._

"_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..."_

_She repeats the same thing over again._

_And despite the fact she worked with all that blood,_

_Her hair's still as sweet as strawberries._

Flash!

_I cough again, staining her rosette locks with blood, but she stays where she is. _

_Sobbing._

_Sobbing._

_Sobbing._

Flash!

Bang!

_In the distance, Naruto sniffles._

"_M-maybe we should go, Sakura-chan...The – "_

_She shakes her head again and lets out a muffled scream of agony._

_I stroke her hair softly as I feel myself weakening._

Flash!

_Perhaps they really are stronger than me. _

_Perhaps they were __**always**__ stronger than me._

_Because I am the first to die._

_The first to leave this world._

_The __**only**__ to go to hell._

Flash!

"_D-don't s-say that, Sasuke-kun..."_

_Why not? It's the truth, I reply bitterly._

"_No, your gonna go to heaven."_

_And I raise my eyebrow._

_How so?_

_She turns her gaze to my face, though her head is still resting on my chest._

_She gives me a small smile. A reassuring one._

"_I'll make sure."_

"_Me, too! Watch me become Hokage, dattebayo! You'll definitely go to heaven."_

_Dobe._

_Annoying._

_I call them what I usually call them, and they can't help but grin._

_The next few seconds go in sacred silence._

_The lightening and thunder tones down after the storm turns into a light drizzle. _

_The grass smells fresh. _

_Sakura is watching me with half-lidded eyes._

_Naruto does the same._

_And perhaps this would be a peaceful event._

_A bonding event._

_An event of everlasting friendship..._

_If only I hadn't gotten myself killed, no?_

_I ruin everything, don't I?_

_Sakura smiles again._

"_No, of course not, Sasuke-kun..."_

_Her voice is unusually soft. _

"_Nah, Sasuke-teme. Kakashi beat you to ruining Team Seven. Giving us all the teamwork crap just to die."_

_I smirk at the truth and bitterness of the fact. _

"_Who do you think will die next, Sasuke-kun? People can see the future near death..."_

_I see...they've finally realized it, eh?_

_My answer is simple._

_They'll die on the same mission._

_At the same time._

_Both of them smile at me._

_Sakura – that smile she was giving me the rest of the time._

_Naruto – the one that isn't a grin, the one that's actually a __**smile**_

_I actually smile back._

"_I'm glad I saw that in my lifetime," Sakura whispers, still not getting up from my chest._

_And I'm still stroking her hair._

_But my heartbeat slows down._

_And my hand becomes less strong. _

_As it falls limply to the ground, I feel Sakura's lips softly descend into mine._

_And if I was thinking properly, I might have pushed her away..._

_Or would I kiss her back?_

_I closed my eyes slowly and gave the last bit of effort into the kiss._

_She gets up after she's done, wiping her tears from both my cheeks and hers._

_Naruto laughs lightly._

"_You did it, ne, Sakura-chan?"_

_I smirked a little bit._

_Yep, she did it. _

_She clasps one of my hands in both of hers and holds it to her chest._

_I feel everything go into a blur._

_The last cherished words I hear slip out of my teammates' lips:_

"_Rest in peace, Uchiha Sasuke. With love, Team Seven."_

_And I did exactly that._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry I made Sasuke die, it's just I like how this came out anyway. Thanks to tennisxdork for reading this in advance. 

Send a review for an early birthday present.

Kikoru x3


End file.
